How Many Characters
by kellym01
Summary: i know title sucks...what if amu awoke that day with not 3 but 9 eggs, how would things change especially when six are stronger than normal characters are. i don't own winx club or shugo chara


Amu's eyes snapped open and remembered back to the desperate prayer she had made the night before to be able to become her would be self, she then felt something in her bed, she then jumped out of bed and turned to see what was in her bed, there lying on her bed was nine eggs.

One freak out session later…

Amu then realised the time and freaked, she was going to be so late, yet she couldn't leave the eggs here to be found, she then stuffed them into her school bag and ran out, narrowly avoiding her hyper family.

School…

She arrived at school to find she still had some time left, she then over heard a group of girls fussing over the guardians, she turned and saw them heading in her direction and would of walked past her except the 'prince' spotted something, he then placed his hand on amu's shoulder just as she was about to leave.

"amu san…correct"

"what do you want" amu said while thinking_ oh why must I be so cold_

The 'prince' then flinched at her cold tone before leaning close and whispered in her ear "come to the royal gardens after school we must speak with you about what is in your bag" the 'prince' then left with the other guardians, leaving a stunned amu.

_How did he know about the…no he couldn't know…could he?_ Questions like this swarmed around in her mind as she was heading to class.

After school…

Amu stood outside the glass door that lead to where the guardians waited for her. _Oh please give me strength _amu pleaded fearing what was to come, her hand then fell onto her bag, she was about to enter when she felt a tremor in her bag, she opened it and gazed into her bag to see the egg with fire like designs on it had begun to shake and crack, the top of the shell then was tossed off the egg and out flew a small red haired girl.

"Hi amu chan"

"wh…who are you"

"I am bloom amu chan"

"why are you…"

"why am I here…well you asked me to be here, to give you strength…so you can be your would be self" bloom answered with a smile on her face. Amu was going to ask more questions when suddenly the glass door opened to reveal the 'prince' with a small king standing on his shoulder.

"oh I see one of your eggs have hatched" he stated before helping amu into the glass house and sat her down at a table with the rest of the guardians. The prince then sat in a seat exactly opposite amu.

"so amu chan tell me how many eggs do you have and please include the one that's hatched" the prince said professionally, amu then gulped.

"n…nine" as soon as she finished what she was saying all the guardians began to gawk at her, even their characters did, while bloom just floated looking smug.

"well…err" the prince began before looking toward the other guardians for help and found they were giving each other the same look. Amu then crossed her arms over her front and stood up.

"well this is clearly a waist of my time, next time you invite me have something to say" amu then turned and left the guardians with bloom floating next to her.

On her way home…

A ghostly poor then slammed down in front of her she then looked up to see a man with cat ears and a tail, freaked amu ran into a construction yard out of panic, she then turned around and found the man pursuing her she then saw a rope near by and thought_ if only I could use it_ she then felt another tremor in her bag a small light then flew out of it and when it dimmed she saw another small person.

"hi I'm Ran I can help" Ran declared and soon after amu felt her personality change and used the rope to get out of reach and landed on a pylon and turned to see the cat eared man simply jump up, he then attempted to grab her bag with a ghostly claw but that only caused amu to dive off of the pylon and the next thing surprised amu, she had been expecting to fall to her death but when she looked down she found herself wearing pink and flying. She then turned to see bloom glaring at the cat eared man who had faltered at her glare. Bloom then brought her hand in a prayer like style and closed her eyes and some form of fire then engulphed her and soon launched at the man and took the form of a dragon which struck the man sending him a few blocks away, bloom then floated to the ground as did amu and once she did she became herself again and floating beside her was Ran.

Amu then ran to bloom and picked her up and hugged her close, feeling a motherly like protection for her she then turned at the sound of foot steps to see the 'prince' staring at her, his mouth nearly hitting the ground at what he had just seen.


End file.
